


Whoops

by Jairephix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/pseuds/Jairephix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Adrien grinned, flashing his friend the grin better suited for a certain kitty cat, as he described the video he had been trying to make about Ladybug's partner. "Sorry, Nino, by that sounds like your film project ended up a total cat-astrophe."

A groan preluded the sleepy voice from behind him. "Chaaaat, I told you to lay off the terrible puns."

"I apologize, my lady," he declared, entire manner the feelings hero for just a pause as silence files their classroom. Then the realization struck him that the stares he was receiving from his classmates were different from normal, and the words that had slipped from his lips unbidden.

Slowly looking up, Adrien turned to see quiet Marinette staring slackjawed at him. And Alya's wide eyes dating between her best friend and him.

"Did you just..."

"Did you say...?"

Well, that was one way to find out who his lady was.


End file.
